Slave
by Malachys
Summary: Traduction d'une fic d'Eternity85. Après une épuisante journée de travail, Draco a une idée très originale pour se détendre. Et pour cela, il compte bien sur une certaine esclave...OS LEMON


**Bonjour ! Me revoilà de retour avec une traduction d'un OS d'Eternity85 que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et qui, j'espère va également vous plaire.**

 **Avertissement : Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir les petites âmes sensibles qui s'aventureront sur cette page. Cet OS contient un contenu sexuel plutôt explicite et risque de vous réserver quelques surprises à la fin.**

 **Si vous voulez lire la version originale, vous la retrouverez dans mes fanfictions favorites.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire, à Eternity85.**

 **Encore merci à Eternity85 qui m'a gentiment donnée l'autorisation de traduire cet OS.**  
 **Un grand merci à Aynwen, ma super bêta. Allez lire ses fics, elles sont juste GENIALISSIMES !**

* * *

 **Slave**

Draco acheva son délicieux repas et replaça correctement le couteau et la fourchette argentés sur l'assiette vide comme la politesse l'exigeait. Il claqua des doigts, et un petit elfe de maison revêtu d'un d'un torchon trop grand pour lui, apparut et s'inclina.

La créature débarrassa la table et demanda d'une voix couinante : " Le Maître a-t-il besoin d'autres choses ? "

" Non Parsley," répondit Draco. "Tu peux partir."

Dans un bruyant _crack_ l'elfe dénommé Parsley disparut, laissant Draco à nouveau seul dans sa grande chambre. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la psyché. Après avoir passé une très longue, mais productive, journée de travail et désormais il avait besoin de se détendre et de se décompresser. Il esquissa un sourire en coin à la vue de son reflet. _Je sais justement ce qu'il me faut_ pensa-t-il sournoisement.

Il prit sa baguette pour invoquer une clochette dorée posée sur la table de chevet. Draco la secoua légèrement, émettant un petit tintement et la renvoya à sa place d'origine en même temps que la grande porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

La silhouette d'une jeune femme parut dans la chambre, drapée dans une sorte de toge avec de lourdes menottes en métal autour de ses minces poignets; elle avait les pieds nus et sa chevelure brune et broussailleuse était ramenée en une haute queue de cheval, révélant son visage et un cou gracieux.

Draco, de ses yeux gris perçants, la détailla de la tête aux pieds, s'attarda sur ses courbes féminines, ses belles cuisses et ses longues jambes fuselées exposées par l'ourlet d'une toge trop courte.

"Prépare moi un bain, Esclave, tu sais à quel point j'aime ça," ordonna Draco. "L'Esclave" acquiesça et murmura un petit " oui Maître " avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Draco la regarda s'éloigner, un délicat roulement des hanches dans sa démarche.

Se tournant de nouveau vers le miroir, Draco sourit à lui-même. _Qui eût cru possible,_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire qui se fendit davantage, _que la Golden Girl finirait comme esclave de Draco Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards._ Il gloussa discrètement tandis qu'il se déshabillait.

Ne portant rien mis à part un caleçon vert sombre en soie, Draco fit face à son reflet et contempla sa svelte carrure d'athlète, avec un teint de porcelaine sans défaut. Il passa ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux blond platine, lesquels retombèrent en quelques mèches sur le front de son beau visage puis les secoua en arrière aussitôt. Ses yeux gris argenté reportèrent alors leur attention à l'entrée de la salle de bain où l'attendait son esclave.

"Votre bain est prêt Maître," dit Hermione d'une petite voix, la tête basse.

Draco passa devant elle et rentra dans la salle de bain qui laissait échapper une brume chaude et vaporeuse. "Lave moi," ordonna-t-il avant d'enlever son boxer et de s'immerger dans l'eau délicatement parfumé, ressentant le poids de la journée quitter son corps. Il se pencha en avant, s'assit tandis qu'Hermione s'agenouilla près de la baignoire, une éponge de douche dans ses mains menottées, et entreprit de nettoyer avec précaution sa peau diaphane.

Après avoir lavé ses cheveux de couleur blond platine avec un shampooing à la senteur enivrante, Hermione prit un peignoir à la fois épais et doux accroché près de la porte et le lui tendit nerveusement.

Draco se tenait debout, des gouttelettes d'eau sillonnaient sur son corps nu avant qu'il sortit du bain; il fit un léger sourire narquois en voyant Hermione fixer avec intérêt le sol, résolue à ne pas regarder son corps d'éphèbe exposé, et rougir légèrement lorsqu'elle l'aida à enfiler son peignoir. Hermione s'affairait ensuite à passer la serpillère sur le sol mouillé et à faire évacuer l'eau de la baignoire pendant que Draco retourna dans la chambre.

Il se lança un rapide sort de séchage et se réinstalla confortablement dans un fauteuil près du coin du feu, placé devant une immense baie vitrée donnant vue sur de grandes collines et des montagnes lointaines. Il s'adossa contre le grand dossier, et afficha un nouveau rictus narquois à la pensée du prochain coup qu'il avait réservé à son esclave.

Hermione émergea de la salle de bain. " Y a-t-il besoin d'autre chose ? " demanda-t-elle.

Draco haussa un sourcil et lui demanda calmement. "Excuse moi, _Esclave_ , que viens-tu de dire ? "

"Maître", ajouta Hermione, le regard rivé au sol en se balança anxieusement d'un pied sur l'autre. "Y a-t-il besoin d'autres choses Maître ? "

"C'est mieux", remarqua Draco, un sourire narquois sur son beau visage. "Oui, il y a aussi autres choses…"

Hermione le regarda dans l'attente. Draco se leva et repositionna sa chaise pour faire face à la chambre avant de se rasseoir et de regarder la jolie esclave devant lui. "Procure moi du plaisir," commanda-t-il.

"Je,je...mais...quoi ?". Hermione resta figée sur place, totalement sidérée.

Draco sourit face à sa réaction. "J'ai dit," il parla lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un jeune enfant. "Procure moi du plaisir." Joignant le geste à la parole Draco défit la ceinture de son peignoir et l'ouvrit pour exposer sa fierté masculine devant elle. Il sourit à la vue de son visage qui vira au cramoisi; ses yeux bruns chocolat parcoururent lentement ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux sculptés avant de s'attarder sur sa grande virilité, tendue avec fierté sous son regard. "Alors ?" s'exaspéra-t-il dans l'impatience.

"Euh oui Maître", répondit son esclave en s'approchant lentement du blond. Elle s'agenouilla timidement devant lui, hésita, avant de fermer les yeux et lever ses mains menottées les glissant sur les cuisses de Draco jusqu'à atteindre son bas-ventre.

Draco la regarda avec amusement lorsqu'elle ferma ses yeux, mais se tordit légèrement quand ses mains douces caressèrent sa région sensible. Il poussa un gémissement involontaire quand la brunette prit sa verge dans une main et commença à le caresser fermement.

Bientôt Hermione trouva un rythme et utilisa son autre main pour masser avec douceur ses bourses. Draco s'agrippa très fort aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, au point que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches.

"Ouvre tes yeux", grogna-t-il et Hermione obéit, focalisant son regard au début sur son genou droit du blond pour aussitôt le rabaisser sur ses mains fines, avant que sa curiosité ne prenne le dessus et ne l'entraîne à fixer son membre dressé. Lorsqu'elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Draco, il put constater la rougeur sur le visage de son esclave, non due à l'embarras, au contraire, une lueur sombre de désir brillait dans ses yeux marrons.

Draco haleta fortement et rejeta sa tête en arrière contre la chaise au moment où Hermione fit glisser sa langue le long de son érection. Elle répéta cette action deux fois avant de le prendre dans sa délicieuse bouche du mieux qu'elle put, ses mains poursuivant toujours son action sur son sac lourd de désir. Ce geste prit de court Draco, qui s'en remit rapidement malgré un rythme cardiaque de plus en plus frénétique, et sa respiration ne se réduisant plus qu' à des halètements saccadés.

Draco sentit un bref instant qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation, résista du mieux qu'il pouvait -pour le bien de son plan-. "Assez," dit-il le souffle court. "Stop, stop. Je t'ordonne d'arrêter maintenant ! ". Il éloigna Hermione en tirant sur sa chevelure, haletant et plissa les yeux dans une intense concentration.

Une fois qu'il avait regagné le contrôle de lui-même, il se leva rapidement et bouscula Hermione qui s'affala au sol. Draco sourit et fixa Hermione avec convoitise; sa toge s'était soulevée et lui laissait un aperçu de son sous-vêtement blanc en coton fin.

"Lève toi, Esclave," ordonna-t-il et tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, il pointa sa baguette sur son lit et envoya la couette en satin et les oreillers sur le sol dans un tas. Un autre coup de baguette et une chaîne apparut, accrochée au milieu de la grande tête du lit. Il fit signe à la sorcière de venir, qui s'approcha et observa la chaîne avec méfiance.

"Monte sur le lit, Esclave," ordonna-t-il.

"Oui Maître," dit elle avec hésitation en s'installant sur le bord du matelas.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, l'empoigna et la fit basculer au milieu du lit. Un rapide geste avec sa baguette magique et la chaîne se referma elle-même autour des menottes d'Hermione, la maintenant sur le drap en satin avec les bras au dessus de sa tête.

Les yeux marron chocolat d'Hermione s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle se débattait avec ses liens, en vain. Draco la regarda un moment, sa toge se soulevait au moindre de ses mouvements, lui offrant désormais une vue imprenable aussi bien sur sa culotte blanche que sur son ventre ferme laissés à découvert. Il grogna d'un désir presque animal et s'approcha du lit.

" Maintenant, Esclave," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. " Va oser prétendre ne pas aimer ça."

Hermione cessa de lutter et le regarda fixement. Draco se débarrassa de son peignoir et les yeux bruns d'Hermione balayèrent son corps nu. Il vit ses iris s'assombrirent de désir en même temps qu'elle s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres.

Draco grimpa sur le lit et rampa à la droite d'Hermione jusqu'à se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'appréhension et sans aucun avertissement, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un fougueux baiser. Il força l'entrée de ses lèvres charnues puis explora ardemment l'intérieur de sa bouche chaude avec sa langue .

Au bout d'un instant, il sentit qu'Hermione commençait à répondre au baiser; sa langue entra en contact avec la sienne, timidement au départ avant de finir par la caresser. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco; il _savait_ qu'elle voulait ce moment autant que lui !

Draco mit fin au baiser, laissa glisser sa langue le long de la mâchoire, puis sur son cou, pour goûter la douceur de sa peau. Il effleura sa peau délicate avec ses dents ce qui provoqua un léger gémissement chez la brune, avant de sucer cette peau pour y laisser sa propre marque.

Draco se mit à genou, souleva la toge au dessus de sa poitrine nue (un soutien-gorge aurait été de trop pour cette tenue !). Il se pencha en avant et prit avidement un de ses bourgeons roses déjà durcis dans sa bouche, pendant que les doigts fins de sa main droite tiraient et tordaient son autre mamelon. Passant sa langue sur le bout de chair rose, elle arqua son dos lorsqu'il le mordit légèrement obtenant d'Hermione un gémissement sourd de plaisir, assaillie par mille sensations.

Sa main pâle serpenta sur la peau douce de son ventre ferme et par-dessus le coton blanc, sentit la chaleur irradiant de son coeur. Draco passa ses doigts sur son entrejambe et pouvait déjà sentir la moiteur à travers le fin coton. Il caressa l'intimité à travers le tissu tandis qu'Hermione commençait à haleter et à se tortiller.

Il arrêta brusquement son geste, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de la part d'Hermione. Souriant, il déchira et jeta la culotte qui rejoignit le tas d'oreillers. Il replaça à nouveau ses doigts sur son intimité et sentit son petit corps se tortiller sous ses caresses, essayant de se stimuler elle-même contre sa main.

Cependant, Draco ne fit rien et lui demanda d'une voix rauque, mue par le désir : " J'ai dit que tu le voulais, n'est-ce pas, Esclave ? ".

Hermione hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, les joues rougies et tenta sans succès de se presser contre la paume de Draco.

" Tu le veux ? "

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau. Draco secoua la tête. " Je n'ai pas bien entendu. J'ai dit-est-ce que tu le veux ? "

"Ou-Oui, " bredouilla Hermione.

"Oui, quoi ? " demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Oui Maître."

Draco glissa son doigt entre ses plis féminins et esquissa un rictus narquois quand son corps frémit sous sa caresse. Il fit courir son doigt dessus en de lents va-et-vient et sentit son corps trembler à chaque fois qu'il effleurait son clitoris, appréciant à quel point elle était mouillée pour lui.

Hermione hissa les hanches, essaya d'accélérer le rythme du sorcier mais il refusa. Elle se tordit et grogna de frustration, provoquant un gloussement chez Draco.

"Ecarte les pour moi, Esclave," demanda-t-il d'un ton doux, et les jambes d'Hermione obéirent immédiatement. Draco continua son interminable supplice.

S'allongeant sur le ventre alors que sa main s'activait toujours à sa tâche, il reposa sa tête sur sa cuisse droite et fixa la délicieuse torture qu'il infligeait à son esclave. Il pouvait voir la cyprine luire sur son doigt et sentir la délicate odeur musquée.

" Dis moi ce que tu veux," ordonna-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

"T-touche moi," balbutia Hermione.

"S'il vous plaît, M-maître."

Draco sourit et accéléra le rythme, mais seulement d'un tantinet. " Je suis en train de te toucher, Esclave ! " cracha-t-il. "Sois plus précise."

"J-Je…"

"Dis le haut et fort, Esclave," lui dit-il. Il interrompit son geste, son doigt s'arrêtant sur le point le plus sensible. Il sentit Hermione rouler ses hanches, pour déclencher une nouvelle friction.

" Dis le moi ", grogna-t-il.

" Je veux que vous me caressiez à cet endroit-là", haleta l'Esclave.

Draco haussa un de ses sourcils. "Tu "veux" que je quoi ? "

"N-non," bégaya-t-elle. "J'ai besoin que vous t-...S'il vous plaît, Maître."

Draco acquiesça contre sa cuisse, et commença à effleurer de son long doigt son clitoris d'un toucher délicat. " Tu veux dire ici ? " demanda-t-il.

"Oui...Oh, Merlin. Oui ! " cria-t-elle, se tortillant sous le contact.

"Comme ça ?" lui demanda-t-il, son effleurement se fit lent et imperceptible..

"N-non," sa réponse s'étrangla.

" Plus fort. Plus vite ! S'il vous plaît, Maître."

Il l'y avait obligé. Souriant contre la peau douce de sa cuisse alors qu'elle gémissait fortement, il allongea ses caresses de sorte que le bout de son doigt frôle l'entrée de son intimité avant de demander.

" As-tu "besoin" d'autres choses, Esclave ? "

"Maître, j-j'ai besoin de vous sentir en moi ! "

Son honnêteté les choqua tous deux, et sans aucune hésitation, Draco introduisit deux doigts en elle.

Hermione cria sous le coup de la surprise et du plaisir, se tortilla et gémit pendant que Draco pénétrait ses doigts en de vigoureux va-et-vient dans son corps -les courbant- à chaque coup qu'il lui portait, à la recherche de son point G. Draco regarda attentivement ses doigts avant de les lever vers son corps nu (elle portait uniquement sa toge ramassée au dessus de sa poitrine). Il lappa ses délicieux seins avant d'atteindre sa bouche, tandis qu'un violent orgasme submergea le corps entier de son esclave.

Lorsque le spasme se dissipa, Draco continua de l'embrasser et engagea un combat avec leurs langues; il voulait dominer son esclave dans ce baiser, pour lui montrer qui menait la danse. Ses doigts moites serpentèrent de son intimité à son bouton de chair bombé pour le taquiner, provoquant chez Hermione des halètements saccadés pendant que sa main libre atteignait sa poitrine. Il fit courir rapidement ses doigts sur son bout de chair excité, sa propre moiteur facilitant le mouvement doux et fluide.

Il mit fin au baiser et s'appuya sur sa propre main pour se redresser, le sorcier pencha son visage, vit la figure rouge de son esclave et maintint le contact visuel intense avec elle. Il porta ses doigts à ses propres lèvres, introduisit l'un d'entre eux dans sa bouche et le goûta.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient subjugués par la vision la plus érotique qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle regarda intensément la langue habile de Draco lècher son long index, effacer toute trace de son liquide féminin laissé dessus, et l'expression de son visage qui révélait semble-t-il son plaisir dans l'exécution de cette tâche.

Satisfait que son geste ait produit l'effet escompté - qui consistait à exciter la brunette plus qu'elle ne l'était - il s'allongea, appuyé sur les coudes, et posa le bout de son majeur sur les lèvres roses et gonflées d'Hermione.

"Lèche le", grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, le doigt introduit dans la cavité tiède de cette bouche tentatrice.

Hermione, quelque peu réticente à l'idée de se goûter elle-même, décida de prendre cet ordre comme une revanche, et infligea au doigt du blond le même traitement qu'elle lui avait réservé à une autre partie de son anatomie peu avant; ladite partie qu'elle sentait pressée contre un côté de sa cuisse.

Draco avait ses yeux anthracite rivés sur la bouche ou plus précisement sur la langue de la sorcière, sentant son érection atteindre un point douloureux de non retour. Comme il pressentait la sensation familière de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de la situation, il retira son doigt de sa cavité humide, se pencha en avant et le remplaça par sa langue qui vint goûter la sienne et l'embrassa profondément.

Sans rompre le baiser brûlant, Draco se redressa pour se placer au-dessus du corps de l'Esclave, et se nicha entre ses longues jambes tout en gardant les mains posées de chaque côté du visage de la brune.

Hermione haleta dans le baiser quand elle sentit le long membre de Draco pressé contre l'entrée de son intimité. Elle mordit légèrement sa langue et il gémit. Dans un grognement animal, il souleva ses hanches et poussa en avant, glissant ainsi avec aisance dans son antre féminin.

A ce contact, ils gémirent à l'unisson, avant que Draco n'adopte un rythme maîtrisé quoique légèrement effréné. Hermione souleva ses cuisses et posa ses pieds à plat sur le lit, ce qui lui permit de pousser ses hanches à chaque coup de rein énergique du sorcier.

"Oh, Merlin ! " haleta-t-elle à son oreille, Draco enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'une de ses mains maintenait sa cuisse pour un meilleur accès, toujours plus profond.

Draco sentit les bras d'Hermione tirer contre les liens, désireuse de le toucher. Il murmura un sort sans baguette et la lourde chaîne disparut permettant à Hermione de poser ses mains menottées sur ses larges et puissantes épaules. Ses doigts fins ébouriffèrent ses mèches blondes et soyeuses tandis que le métal froid, qui entourait ses petits poignets, reposait contre sa nuque frissonnante.

Sentant l'orgasme pointer à grande vitesse, Draco regarda la sorcière dans les yeux et grogna : "Viens à moi, Esclave." Et sous le regard de braise anthracite, accompagné des coups de rein maîtrisés et profonds, elle obéit avec enthousiasme en tirant sur ses cheveux dans un cri d'extase.

Tandis qu'elle ressentait son corps frissonner et les parois internes de son corps se resserrer autour lui, Draco céda finalement à ses pulsions en poursuivant une cadence plus rapide et plus puissante dans la moiteur chaude de son Esclave. Il sentit une tendre vague de plaisir le submerger de toutes parts, et laissa échapper, d'une voix étranglée, un flot de paroles inintelligibles où l'on entendait "feh-hmm-nimna-nit" ou du moins ce qui s'en approximait.

Il resta immiscé en Hermione longtemps après que l'orgasme les traversa. Elle enleva ses mains enserrées autour de son cou avant qu'il ne se retire lentement et se soulève avec douceur pour s'allonger à sa droite. Il s'étendit sur la couverture en satin froide et prit sa baguette magique. Avec un léger mouvement de poignet, les oreillers et la couette lévitèrent du sol puis atterrirent délicatement sur le lit, pour recouvrir l'Esclave et son Maître.

Ses paupières tombant de sommeil, Draco reposa la baguette sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers son Esclave. Il passa un bras au-dessus de la poitrine d'Hermione, l'empêchant de quitter le lit.

Au bout d'un moment, la respiration du sorcier devint silencieuse. Hermione tenta de se redresser, et leva ses poignets menottés. Fixant la baguette magique de Draco, elle la fit léviter jusqu'à elle, grâce à la magie des sorts Informulés, magie à laquelle elle excellait depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Elle tint le bout de la baguette entre ses dents et tapota trois fois sur les menottes. La baguette émit des étincelles couleur ambre et les fers qui enserraient ses minces poignets tombèrent sur ses cuisses dans un faible cliquetis, évitant heureusement le bras tendu de Draco.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " marmonna Draco en remuant, troublé dans son sommeil par le bruit.

" Chut, " rassura Hermione, qui plaça la baguette et les menottes silencieusement sur la table de chevet près d'elle. " J'essayais juste de rendre ma situation plus confortable...Maître."

Draco sourit. "Hmm, 'kay," répondit-il.

Il enveloppa son bras plus fermement autour de la sorcière, l'attira contre lui, et reprit sa position allongée.

Hermione soupira fortement quand son bras l'enserra contre son buste ferme, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Elle s'y abandonna et se blottit contre lui. "Je t'aime", souffla-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

" Moi aussi je t'aime" murmura-t-il en retour, assoupi.

La sorcière esquissa un sourire, ferma les yeux de satisfaction. " D'ailleurs," dit-elle calmement avec une pointe d'espièglerie, " la prochaine fois _tu_ pourras être l'Esclave. "

Draco remua légèrement et ouvrit une de ses paupières lourdes. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois. " Comme il vous plaira, Mrs. Malfoy. "

Et sur ces mots, il enlaça sa femme dans une étreinte encore plus forte et l'embrassa délicatement. Sa dernière pensée avant d'être emporté dans le royaume de Morphée fût la chance qu'il avait d'avoir séduit cette intelligente, belle et pétillante sorcière; celle qui partageait également son goût prononcé pour les jeux de rôle !

* * *

 **Alors vous vous êtes attendu(e)s à ce twist ou vous êtes plutôt tombé(e)s des nues ? Donnez moi votre avis !**


End file.
